


The Question

by Vadam_T



Series: A Hipster and an Anarchist - Act 1 [10]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: I love you all!, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Maybe ????, Series Finale, thanks for reading!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadam_T/pseuds/Vadam_T
Summary: Marcus asks Wrench the big one...





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are...It's amazing how much time has flown, hasn't it?  
> The Final Part of this Series. Thanks for reading this far! Sincerely!  
> Written in iA Writer -- May contain Typos, Errors and Word Bugs (Sowwy :3)  
> \---  
> If you enjoyed these Stories, Goody!  
> Take Care Friends (^.^)/

**The Question.**

 

Marcus Andrews Halloway...  
  
...Something about the mere mention of that man made him feel better. It was like the Hipster didn't even need to be in the room to have a positive effect.  
  
Wrench had heard off the "early love" buzz that allot of couples got. Where they were so in love with each other that a mere mention of the other would make him feel all giddy inside.  
  
According to Marcus, that phase was supposed to have passed a few months into their relationship, and by the 3 year mark, which they were fast approaching, they were supposed to be at "comfortable" levels.  
  
Well they were comfortable. They were happy. They were secure.  
  
It occurred to Wrench quite early on that Marcus was the one thing he had been lacking almost all of his life. He'd grown up well, but his Mother was distant and incapable of showing any physical affection...  
  
Even so, she did love him. In the beginning she protected him, shielded him, but eventually even she grew weary of her husband...their Father.  
  
...His Father...He still shivered at the thought of Anthony Hawick, that man was the most terrifying thing in his world for the first 15 years of his life.   
  
Nothing he ever did impressed him, or made him feel anything short of verging contempt. He was always a disappointment to his Father, a man whose standards seemed to know absolutely no limit.  
  
His tenacity was also terrifying, if he wanted something, he'd get it. If something was going on and he didn't know about it, he'd soon change that.  
  
After he ran away, he was always scared that he'd turn around and find him standing there, ready to beat the literal shit out of him.  
  
Thankfully that never happened, and the last time he saw him, was after his casket was lowered into the ground. He hadn't attended the funeral in person, but watched from a distance, before heading over once everyone was gone to say a somewhat bitter farewell.  
  
His Mother had passed a few years before him, Anthony was broken by her death, and apparently his behavior only got worse. He took to the bottle and things just got bad.  
  
Neither of them knew if their middle son was alive when they died. Part of Wrench regretted that. He regretted not reaching out at some point down the line to say at the very least: "Hey, I'm okay."  
  
Wherever his Brother Ryan, and his twin Sister Jenny were...they probably hated him for that. Good...he'd rather they did than hold some complicated "Love you but hate you for your actions" sort of thing.  
  
Hopefully they had moved on with their lives like he had.  
  
Thinking back on the last 5 years, Wrench had gone through allot of changes. When he first joined Dedsec, he didn't have his mask...and he hardly spoke a word.  
  
He didn't trust anyone. He was so scared that his family would find him, that his Father could be breathing down his neck that he opted to just flat-out shut down socially.  
  
It was an extreme way of protecting himself, but it worked in the end.   
  
Sitara was the only person back then that he trusted. Today she was like a sister to him, and he loved her to bits. She brought him, as much as she could, out of his shell...and even helped with the design of the mask he was now so well known for.  
  
And for a long time she was the only person he ever spoke too. Even then it wasn't much. The odd comment here, a grunt or sigh there.  
  
Until one night, something happened. He started to think about things...  
  
...For a long time that had been his downfall. Thinking. When he did it for long periods of time he was reduced to a scared, crying mess. Sitara had no idea about his problems until she came upon him in a state.  
  
After she'd comforted and consoled him, he spoke what was on his mind for the first time in too many years. He told her some of what had happened to bring him to where he was.  
  
It was then that a strange thing happened. When he was finished speaking, he looked up at her for a second and noticed how emotional she was.  
  
In typical Sitara fashion she quickly swallowed it back and took a hold of him by the arms. Looking him directly in the eye she said the following words...words that haven't left him to this day.  
  
_"I need you to understand something...people like your Dad are few and far between in this world. For every Anthony there are a hundred more who would see him thrown away for his actions."_  
  
_"Never be afraid of who you are. Who you identify as...You will always have a place here, you will always be welcome. Nobody here will judge you."_  
  
And if they ever did, she had some serious words with them...  
  
...Then he finished his mask. His own personal magnum opus. With it he was able to separate himself from the world and find solace from it.  
  
It was never meant to be worn all the time, but after putting it on and feeling the liberation it bestowed upon him, he rarely removed it.  
  
He could lock away all his feelings and thoughts without fear of anyone, or himself, being exposed to them. It also helped his confidence immensely.   
  
Sure it was weird, but when he looked in the mirror, he could no longer see that crooked nose, those seemingly dead blue eyes, the mouth that had hardly known a smile, or that GOD DAMN BURN!  
  
It worked for a while. For a good 2 years he was able to move on. Shortly after the masks creation, he was able to openly express his interests in different areas. Namely engineering.  
  
It's what earned him the Nickname "Wrench." once he'd later adopt as his alter-ego.  
  
Everything was fine...  
  
...Until it wasn't. Something changed a few years back. Something that had an impact not only on him, but Sitara, Josh, Horatio...and Dedsec as a whole. Hell perhaps the entire Hacker Community at large.  
  
That something was Marcus Halloway.  
  
Wrench didn't exactly know how to describe Marcus in a short sentence, or a few words. Then again, that was never his strong-suit in the first place. He wasn't exactly subtle with how he spoke.  
  
3 Years ago, if someone asked him. "Who is Marcus Halloway?". Wrench wouldn't have had any idea how to reply, or how to put the Hipster into words that another person could understand.  
  
Today though...  
  
He could say with absolute confidence that Marcus was the best thing that ever happened to him. He'd met few good people in his time, but Marcus was on another level.  
  
This man had come into his life at the right time. Dedsec was a bust at the time he showed up. Not much in the way of progress against then big-baddie Blume was being made.   
  
Marcus changed that...  
  
...He changed a whole lot of things actually. Including Wrench's overwhelmingly stubborn views on the world. Through conversation, getting plastered drunk, and just listening to the Anarchist when he ranted, rambled or vocally vented, he did the world of good.  
  
And through all of that...He never judged him. Never thought ill of anything he had to say, or anything he had said he'd done. It was inevitable that they would become fast friends.  
  
The biggest challenge of all between them came when the FBI captured Wrench. They had taken his mask and attempted to turn him against his friends.  
  
Marcus fought through an army of agents and Police Officers to get that mask back for him. It was a level of commitment to him that Wrench had never seen before.  
  
How someone could care that much, as to risk their life for something that in their world was so meager and unimportant, Wrench took a longer time than he should have to think that through.  
  
Something Marcus said to him after that whole fiasco stuck with him.   
  
_"That mask may not have been important to me, or any of Dedsec for that matter. But it means a great deal to you...and if I may be frank...you mean a great deal to me. So that's why I went after it."_  
  
_"You mean a great deal to me..."_ Wrench couldn't think of a time he'd ever heard those words from someone else before. It was odd hearing them, but not at all unpleasant.  
  
He had to admit that for quite a while afterwards, at least up until their relationship took off, he would think of those words whenever he felt down. They had an amazing ability to lift his spirits.  
  
The idea that someone out there thought good of him was nice...real nice.  
  
Then the Bravta nearly killed Marcus...  
  
...God that was a frightening few days. A frightening few weeks actually. After they tried that stunt with the Car Compactor, he had a lingering fear for his then friends safety.  
  
Everytime the Hipster headed out on a mission, or out in general, he was worried about him coming back alive and unharmed.  
  
It was a few nights after the whole ordeal that he gave into something that had been playing at him for a while. Told him everything he felt...that was how it all began.  
  
He loves Marcus...He adores him, and if given the chance, he'd happily spend the rest of his life with him.   
  
\---  
  
It was a surprisingly hot day in San Francisco, despite it being the middle of the Autumn. Wrench had been at his garage most of the afternoon.  
  
He'd been at the Hackerspace that morning, but the atmosphere got very toxic after T-Bone and Sitara had a disagreement about how to handle a server farm on the other side of the Bay.  
  
Josh had evacuated with the Anarchist and spent a few hours with him at the garage before packing it in and heading out on his own for a while.  
  
Wrench didn't mind being alone, in fact sometimes it was the only thing in the world he wanted. Today however he wasn't fussed if he was alone, or if he had the whole crew around his garage.  
  
That was basically the case up until a couple months ago. The New Hackerspace was finally complete after Prime_Eight set that Bomb off thinking they were clever.  
  
The garage had become a sort of Hackerspace for the others to use. Wrench didn't much like it at first, this space was his own, but given the nature of events. He couldn't exactly say no...Sitara would have killed him.  
  
Now that they had restored the Hackerspace, he had his space to himself. It was nice to work without interruption. Just the sound of his favorite rock bands playing over the speakers as he went about doing whatever it was he did.  
  
Today he had several pieces of hard-ware to strip apart and make into something else. More of a personal project, but it could see some uses in the field, if Sitara approved it.  
  
He'd been at this one for a few hours, when the doors of the garage opened and Marcus wondered in. Wrench looks up at him, a pair of carats appearing on his mask.  
  
"Marcus Halloway." he says playfully. "What brings you back to my humble abode?"  
  
"Not much..." The Hipster walks over to him, stopping to admire the hardware he'd been tinkering with. "Just thought I'd come by...see if you're still breathing."  
  
"Well I hate to break it to you, M." He slowly moves around from behind his work bench, stopping just in front of him. "I'm still breathing."    
  
Marcus beams at him. "That's a real shame."   
  
Wrench shakes his head and puts his arms around him, pulling him into a hug.  
    
"Where have you been?" he says, resting his head on his shoulder. "What have you been up to?"  
  
"Oh you know me..." Marcus hums in amusement. "A little bit of this...and a little bit of that."  
  
Wrench looks back at him. Question marks lighting up his mask. "A bit of this, huh? What does that mean?"    
  
"I went to the P8 Bar on Castro...had a few drinks." Marcus smirks, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Needed to summon some Dutch Courage..."  
  
"Dutch Courage?" Wrench knew that expression, consumption of alcohol to calm ones nerves. "What for?"  
  
"You know I was wondering past Harper Lane's downtown..." Marcus steps back from him and reaches into the inner pocket of his jacket taking out an object which he holds out for the Anarchist to see. "And this caught my eye."  
  
Wrench looks at it for a second, a silver ring with 3 small sapphires embedded on the top. He just stares at it for a moment. "Is that for me?"    
  
"Well funnily enough that brings me to my next question..." the Hipster laughs, adjusting the glasses on his nose. "We've been with each other going on 3 years..."  
  
"That we have." Wrench nods. "3 of the best."    
  
"3 of the Best" Marcus repeats with a nod. "After all that time, I've gotten to thinking...what are we gonna do next?"  
  
"I don't know, M" the Anarchist shrugs, staring at the ring. He knew full well what this meant, the way the conversation was going, he knew an engagement ring when he saw one. "What is going to happen next?"    
  
For some reason he wasn't as overwhelmed as he thought he would be given the circumstances. In fact to put it bluntly, he wasn't any different to when his boyfriend came into the garage a moment ago.  
  
Perhaps he was waiting for some sort of confirmation.  
  
"That's just it...I don't know either." Marcus replies, holding the ring up between his index finger and thumb. "And speaking honestly, I'd hate to have to find out alone."    
  
There it was, the confirmation he needed. Wrench let's out a somewhat rushed breath. "Are-...Are you asking me to marry you?"  
  
Marcus nods, that wonderful smile coming over him. "Only if you're willing to go that far...I understand if you don-"  
  
Wrench suddenly brings his hand up, placing his fingers onto the ring. It cuts Marcus short, but his smile only widens. He let's him take it.  
  
The Anarchist looks at it for a moment, taking in how the sunlight from the garage's skylight causes the gems on top to twinkle a little.  
  
With no words needed, he places it onto the fourth finger his left hand.  
  
"I can take that as a Yes?" Marcus asks, one brow raised under his glasses.  
  
"Oh it's a Yes..." Wrench is quick to reply.  
  
Marcus seems to visibly relax, which is funny considering that he didn't look even remotely nervous or worried. That Dutch Courage worked wonders on him.  
  
With a laugh he reaches up and pushes Wrench's mask up a little, before closing the distance between them in a soft kiss.  
  
After a moment, he pulls back, taking a hold of him by the hand. "I love you...so fucking much, and nothing would make me happier than if we could be together..."  
  
"...for the long haul." the Anarchist finishes, his exposed mouth grinning.  
  
"For the long haul..." Marcus nods, pulling him into a hug, resting his head on his shoulder.  
  
"Sitara's gonna be over the moon about this..." Wrench comments. "She's gonna be all over us for some time to come."  
  
"That's good." Marcus hums approval into his shoulder. "Because I've never had to plan a wedding before..."  
  
They both laugh.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> "Everything Ends...and it's always sad...."  
> "...but Everything Begins again too...and that's always Happy..."  
> \---  
> Let me make this clear, although this is the end of this series, it's not the end of the stories involving these two.  
> Any stories that involve the pair of them from now on, WILL take place in the same universe that this series inhabits.  
> This is not the end for these two, God No! I have other plans for them.  
> And if you'll indulge me in whatever works I produce in the future...I will be forever grateful.  
> \---  
> Thanks for your Reads, Your Kudos/Bookmarks...and above all your acceptance and positive feedback.  
> I love all of you for inspiring and encouraging me to continue my writing. (<3.<3)  
> \---  
> "Be Happy..." - The Twelfth Doctor


End file.
